The field of the disclosure relates generally to turbine engine systems, and more particularly, to a combustor system for use with turbine engines and methods of operating a turbine engine.
At least some known turbine engines include a combustor, a compressor coupled upstream from the combustor, a turbine, and a rotor assembly rotatably coupled between the compressor and the turbine. Some known rotor assemblies include a rotor shaft, and a plurality of turbine bucket assemblies coupled to the rotor shaft such that a gas flow path is defined between a turbine inlet and a turbine outlet. Each turbine bucket assembly includes a plurality of circumferentially-spaced turbine blades or buckets that extend outwardly from a rotor disk.
During operation of at least some such turbines, the compressor compresses air that is subsequently mixed with fuel prior to being channeled to the combustor. The mixture is ignited generating hot combustion gases that are channeled to the turbine inlet, through the gas flow path, and to the turbine outlet. The rotating turbine blades or buckets channel high-temperature fluids, such as combustion gases, through the turbine. The turbine extracts energy from the combustion gases for powering the compressor, as well as producing useful work to power a load, such as an electrical generator, or to propel an aircraft in flight.
At least some known turbines include a plurality of stationary stator vanes assemblies that are oriented between adjacent turbine bucket assemblies. Each stator vane assembly includes a plurality of circumferentially-spaced stator vanes that extend outwardly from a turbine casing towards a rotor assembly. Each stator vane is oriented to channel the combustion gases towards adjacent turbine buckets to rotate turbine blades. As the combustion gases impact the stator vanes, at least a portion of the combustion gas flow energy is imparted on the stator vanes. This flow energy loss reduces the combustion gas flow energy available to rotate the rotor assembly and produce useful work and reduces an operating efficiency of the turbine.